User blog:Katrina the Rich Girl/MySims Underwater Fantasy Concept
Hi, I think I'm going to make MySims Underwater Fantasy on this wiki. I already thought of two concepts for it. Can you guys tell me which one sounds better? MySims Kingdom-ish Concept Well, you're partying on your island one day with Buddy and Lyndsay when Buddy's pet bird arrives with a message saying that King Roland wants you at his castle imediately. You play a mini-game sailing back while pirates are attacking you- blah-blah-blah. When you get to King Roland's castle, he tells you " Dear Lyndsay, Buddy, and Name. I believe that it would be in your best interest to know there's a new island in my kingdom to explore-" "Is it the Uncharted Isle?" You ask. "What?" the King says "No. I just didn't invite them to your party because I don't like that Skullfinder guy. He's shifty. (Because he's cheating on Linda.) Anyways, I sent Mira and Barney to do the task a few weeks ago but they never returned." Then, Lyndsay says "Hey! Maybe the pirates we encountered on our way here attacked Barney and Mira!" Then King Roland says "Hmm, possibly. ANYWAYS, I need you three to explore the island and tell me what you find so I can name the island. Some paintings of this land would be nice." "Paintings? Um, sure. But if you want real images from the scene itself, we can get a camera if you'd like." Buddy offers. "What's a 'camera'?" asks King Roland. "A device used to 'capture the monent' (as Trevor would say)." says Lyndsay. "Okay... So, will you do this one final task for me?" asks King Roland. You accept and then see Elmira carving tombstones for Mira and Barney. You tell her there's still hope and she gets angry, blah-blah-blah. You then chose- where will you go? The Uncharted Isle to get a camera or The Royal Academy to get a skill in painting. Then once you get what you need, you go to Rocket Reef to see the the kingdom and find the exotic island by using the rocket, which has yet again broken down. You crash in the middle of the sea and some mysterious things save you and bring you to the Forest of the Elves where you have to convince Petal to let you chop down a tree to make a raft and get to the exotic island. Leaf and Hopper help you make more than a raft, an EPIC cruise ship with lots of Hot Tubs and weapons (In fact it looks exactly the same as the ship in MySims Stranded). You sail to the exotic island and have to trample the pirate ship. You and your friends look around the island and Buddy accidentally pushes a secret button that reveals a large well. Buddy checks it out and falls in. So do you when trying to save him. And Lyndsay does as well to be with you instead of getting a vine and help pullign you up. To be continued... Vacation-ish Concept Since this idea was declined, I will say it later in the comments. Category:Blog posts